Cytherea Charms
Evolve the Self Cost:Variable Type:Reflexive. Minimum: essence 2 Keywords:Shaping, Sorcerous Prerequisites: None The first lesson of the Great Mother is to teach the shaping of the self. An Infernal spends motes equal to the cost of the mutation desired(comitted until they manifest) then exposes themselves to a need for the mutation every day for a number of weeks equal to the mutations points cost. At essence 3 the infernal may purchase this charm again to decrease the time to Days, at essence 4 they may purchace it again to decrease the time to Scenes, at Essence 5 they may purchase it again to decrease the time to minutes or Long ticks and at essence six they may purchace it again to decrease the time to ticks. An Infernal may only have a number of mutations granted by this charm equal to their essence rating. Crucible of Flesh Cost:10m + mutation points Type:Simple. Minimum: essence 3 Duration:variable. Keywords:Desecration, Obvious, Shaping, Training, Sorcerous Prerequisites: Evolve the Self. The second lesson of the Great mother is sharing. The Infernal creates a cocoon around a nonactively resisting target. The infernal then spends a number of motes that are committed equal to the total value of the mutations being bestowed. This process may only bestow on a target a number of mutations equal to the Infernal's essence though the Infernal may "improve" previous mutations granted by this charm. Any Beneficiary of this Charm gains the Negative Mutation, Creature of Darkness for no points. Cosmetic changes are considered to be 0 points for purposes of this charm, however they would still require a minimum of 1 hour. Gender is considered 1 point mutation for purposes of this alteration This charm takes a number of hours to complete equal to the total sum of the mutation points added. If removing previous "flaws" it takes a number of hours equal to the points granted. At Essence 4 the mutations created by this charm may be made hereditary. First Sight of the Mother Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 3 Duration:Permanent Keywords:, Shaping Prerequisites: Crucible of Flesh A child cannot help but love and honor its mother. Obviously this extends to the mother of Creation. This charm enhances Crucible of Flesh. When a target of that charm awakens after the charm is used, he or she instantly develops a full strength intimacy of love and obedience toward the first individual he or she sees after waking up. This counts as an unnatural mental influence. Those with essence pools may resist the effect by paying 4wp provided their essence is at least (person seen's essence-1) or greater. Hammer of the Body Type:Permanent Minimum: essence 3 Duration:Permanent Keywords:, Shaping, Sorcerous, Training, Obvious Prerequisites: Crucible of Flesh This is an upgrade to Crucible of Flesh, this allows the Infernal to build up the fleshy pattern of one who has willingly entered the cocoon. Thus the effect now may be used to improve attributes as well as granting mutations. The Infernal may work on a number of attributes equal to her Essence Rating. The Duration of this process is equal to final rating of the attributes times hours. The Baptismal Womb Type:Simple Cost:10+3m per hl Minimum: essence 3 Duration:Permanent Keywords:, Shaping, Desecration, Obvious Prerequisites: Crucible of Flesh The Infernal weaves a phantom lines of essence to one target. The Infernal then places that target completely underwater as they sleep a number of hours equal to the number of health levels they wish to recover reenacting the birth of all things(except the wierd stuff made by Autochthon). If an infernal knows First Sight of the Mother they may apply it to this effect. Any who receive this charm gain the Creature of Darkness Mutation for no points. Mother's spiteful touch Type:Reflexive Cost:Variable Minimum: essence 3 Duration:Permanent Keywords:, Shaping, Crippling Prerequisites: Baptismal Womb Many have wondered if the Cytherea has become as twisted as her Yozi brethren, this charm is a telling sign. Upon successful touching a target and spending a number of motes of essence equal to the health levels of damage the target has suffered the target's body will heal wrongly. Bones will set improperly, infections will set in. This applies the Crippling Effect to the wounds. The real fun sets in if someone actively tries to use mystic healing on the target(including regenerative charms). The Healer must roll essence difficulty of the Infernal's essence. If the Healer fails the healing is tainted and cancerous doing a number of Health levels of damage equal to what the Healer is attempting to do. The Birth of Ten Thousand Monsters. Type:Simple Cost:Magnitude x 10 Minimum: essence 4 Duration:Permanent Keywords:, Shaping, Desecration, Obvious Prerequisites: Crucible of Flesh, Hammer of the Body. This is a permanent upgrade of the Crucible of Flesh that may effect a unit up to the Infernal's essence in Magnitude. If the Infernal knows baptismal Womb or First Sight of the Mohter the Infernal may apply these effects as well. ---- Back